Never Giving in
by InuKurama
Summary: She doesn't take crap from people about her family. But when the Spirit Detectives come to kill her family, which ties will remain unsevered? Family or obligation?


'_I do not allow people to talk crap about my family. They can say all they want about me, no problems there. But when it comes to my father, mother, and brother , they may end up missing some teeth and have a shiner when I'm done with 'em. Even if their joking, I don't care. My friends, they know better. Even if they say 'Your mom' they get a warning glare and clenched fists. Do what you want to me, I could care less as long as my family isn't brought up.'_ Renie sighed. She was writing in her diary, as she did every night. This time primarily about her family, '_We may not always get along but that doesn't mean I don't love them. I don't have a lot of friends, a lot of people say I think to much. I guess its true. That's what I'm doing now right?'_ She laughs.

"Renie!" her Mom calls from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"Right! Coming!" She shouts as she closes the book and slips it into a secret compartment in her backpack. RIIIPPPPPP! "Oh no." A little tear appears as she shoves it down. "I'll have to remember to fix that before tomorrow." Renie walk out of her room and down the hallway as a black blur whizzes across her window view and patio.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK! Renie slapped her hand over the top of her alarm clock and shoved the pieces the floor. 'Crud.' She thought as she looked at the little doingy's doinging on the floor. She got up and pulled on some clothes, went through the normal routine and sat down at the kitchen table for

breakfast. Renie ruffles her younger brothers hair and kisses his cheek before sitting down and grabbing some french toast. "Hurry up or you'll be late." her mum warned. "k, got ya'" she replied and grabbed one piece, stood up and grabbed her pack, kissing mum and dad as she headed out the door.

Renie typically liked walking to school, a bit of quiet and peace, being outside always relaxed her, till lately. Some punks thought it would be funny to bug her and lately it had gotten more physical. And today was no exception. She heard them a long way off but kept walking and holding her head high. "Hey! Nice backpack! Like the skirt! Mind if we take a feel?" One of them asked. They were from a different school and loved to ridicule her red uniform. "Only if you want to be missing that hand before it even gets close." Renie shot back.

They reminded her of a boy from their school who was just as big an idiot as them (if not bigger) but at least he had a shred of a conscience. Just as they had threatened, they grabbed her bag to stop her, but she turned around and jerked it away, just as her bag took its final rip to her diary compartment. Renies diary fell with a clatter to the pavement. Time stood still as all three of them stood staring at it. "Oooooh! Tough girl has a diary!" The ugliest one said. "lets have a peak!" he finished. She tried to grab it first but one of them grabbed her arm and stepped behind her, twisting it around and behind her back.

He started reading aloud Renies latest entry, much to her growing anger_. "my family is all that matters to me_… How sweet!" He continued after receiving the ridiculing laugh from his buddy, she dropped her head and her hair covered her face, and her now steady fury. "_People can say all they wish about me, but they won't get away with talking crap about my family_…" He looked up at Renie for a moment and she thought with hope that he would stop reading but he just smirked and spoke. "Your mom." Renies legs gave out and she dropped to the pavement, blood coloring the spots under her now scraped knees. "Hahahaha, your dad is stupid, and every time a teacher tries to tell him about you at school, he can't understand a word because he's retarded! Hahahhaha!" His buddy dropped her arms as he grabbed his stomach from laughing so much. Renies eyes were filled with tears of rage as they continued on to her brother. "Your brother is so gay, he's a fu-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he found himself lying on the ground with a bloody nose. Renie stood over him breathing heavily. "don't you EVER insult my family you bast-" It was her time to cut short your sentence as a fist struck the side of her head. She half stumbled, half fell into the brick wall next to her, but it was enough to knock her senseless with enough time for them to recover and prepare themselves for a fight. Renie shook her head to clear it of the pain, never noticing the blood mark that was left on the wall behind her as you lunged for the short one.

The battle was short lived however as one of them threw a nice right hook at her, hitting her right in the stomach. She fell to her knees only to have one of tehm lash out at her with his foot, sending her into the brick wall they were advancing on her ready to make the final hits when someone stepped in between Renie and her attackers. They 'attempted' to hit this new mystery man but it was not to be. The two idiots were on the ground in a flash. But hardly any of this Renie noticed, as her head had had enough banging around for a day. She struggled to stand up but failed and as she fell two strong arms clad in red caught her. She looked up and saw emerald eyes looking down to hers as everything then went black.

"You like to get yourself caught up in human affairs that are not your own, don't you?" Kurama looked up into the maple tree above him and smiled. "You would do the same for Yukina, would you not?" He questioned, a brief flare of energy and a small whisp of wind tossed the tree tops as his answer. (Hiei has left the buiding!… heh, sorry) 'I suppose the safest bet would be to get her to the school infirmary." Kurama thought as he picked Renie up, grabbing her bag, when he heard a piece of paper slip out of a well torn compartment, and as he bent down to pick it up he noticed the that the piece of paper had two things written on it. One- _Youko Kurama_… Two- _request? slaughter_.


End file.
